russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV
AksyonTV is a news, current affairs, information and general-entertainment channel in the Philippines which using in Filipino language only and started commercial operation on February 21, 2011. AksyonTV is television station owned by ABC Development Corporation Inc., together with TV5. These are list of programs that are currently and previously aired. Currently broadcast 'Newscast' *''Aksyon'' (2011–present) **''Aksyon Breaking'' (News update, 2011–present) **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' (2011–present) **''Aksyon Weather'' (Weather update, 2011–present) *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (2011–present) *''Balitang 60'' (2011–present) *''Balitang Youthfull'' (2011-present) *''CNN Konek'' (2011–present) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012-present) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–present) *''The Weakend News'' (2011-present) ¹also on TV5 'Documentaries & Public Affairs' Those with asterisks were broadcasts as Producers' Cut. These were shown first before its broadcast on TV5. *''Alagang Kapatid'' (2011–present) *''Balwarte'' (2012–present) *''Bitag'' (2011-present) *''Buhay OFW'' (2011-present) *''Crime Klasik'' (2011-present) *''Dokumentado'' (TV5 2010-2011, AksyonTV 2011-present) *''Dong Puno De Kalibre'' (2011–present) *''Duelo: Barilan ng Opinyon'' (2011–present) *''iMO: In My Opinion'' (2011-present) *''News5 Debates: Hamon Sa Pagbabago'' (2011-present) *''Political Intel'' (2012-present) *''Presinto 5'' (2011-present) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' (2011, 2012-present) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) *''Rescue5'' (2013-present) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) *''Tayuan Mo at Panindigan'' (2011–present) *''Timbangan'' (2011-present) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (2011–present) *''Wasak'' (2011-present) ¹also on TV5 'Infotainment' *''Bilang Tao'' (2011-present) *''Kuwentong Kanto'' (2012-present) *''Manulad Na Agrikultura'' (2011-present) *''Mondo Manu'' (2011-present) *''Tara Lets Go Now Na!'' (2011-present) *''Word of the Lourd'' (2011–present) 'Lifestyle' *''Chef vs. Mom'' (2011-present) *''Cocktales'' (2011-present) *''Cooking Na!'' (2011-present) 'Radyo5 Programs' *''Balita Alas Singko Weekend sa Radyo5'' *''Bitag Live'' *''Cristy Ferminute'' *''Joe D' Mango's Love Notes'' *''Healing Galing'' *''Manila sa Umaga'' *''Morning Calls'' *''Punto Asintado'' *''Todo Bigay'' *''Wanted sa Radyo'' 'Entertainment' *''Barangay Singkohan Game Showdown'' (2011-present) *''Nadine's World'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-present) 'Sports' *''Astig'' (2011-present) *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (2011-present) *''NCAA on AKTV'' (2012-present) *''PBA D-League'' (2011-present) *''PBA on AksyonTV'' (2011-present) *''Sports Tambayan'' (2011-present) *''UFL: United Football League'' (2011-present) 'Movie Block' *''Star Lounge'' (2011-present) *''Super Sine 5'' (2011-present) *''Linggo Pelikula'' (2011-present) 'Religious shows' *''Community Mass on AksyonTV'' (2011-present) *''Family Matters'' (2011-present) *''Inside the Fish Bowl'' (2011-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) *''Mustard TV'' (2011-present) Foreign shows on AksyonTV 'Infotainment' *''Dosanko Cooking'' (2011-present) 'Anime' *''Letter Bee'' (2011-present) *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2011-present) 'Children's Programs' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2011-present) 'Cartoons' *''Atomic Betty'' (2011-present) *''Grossology'' (2011-present) *''Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2011-present) *''Maya & Miguel'' (2011-present) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2011-present) *''Sandra, the Fairlytale Detective'' (2011-present) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2011-present) *''The Garfield Show'' (2011-present) *''Trollz'' (2011-present) 'Sports' *''Australian Open'' (2012-present) *''WWE Main Event'' (2013-present) *''WWE Bottom Line'' (2011-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2011-present) 'TV Series' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2011-present) *''Glee'' (2011-present) *''Walking Dead'' (2011-present) Regional shows 'Luzon' *''Aksyon Amianan'' (AksyonTV Baguio) (2011-present) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' (AksyonTV Isabela) (2011-present) *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' (AksyonTV Baguio) (2011-present) *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid'' (AksyonTV Baguio) (2011-present) 'Visayas' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' (AksyonTV Cebu) (2011-present) *''Aksyon Negros'' (AksyonTV Bacolod) (2011-present) *''Gising Umaga Bacolod'' (AksyonTV Bacolod) (2011-present) *''Halad sa Kapatid'' (AksyonTV Cebu) (2011-present) *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' (AksyonTV Bacolod and Cebu) (2011-present) *''Maayong Buntag Kapatid'' (AksyonTV Cebu) (2011-present) 'Mindanao' *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' (AksyonTV Cagayan De Oro) (2011-present) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' (AksyonTV Zamboanga) (2011-present) *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' (AksyonTV Davao) (2011-present) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' (AksyonTV General Santos) (2011-present) *''Amor con Amor Se Paga'' (AksyonTV Zamboanga) (2011-present) *''Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao'' (AksyonTV Zamboanga) (2011-present) *''Beng'' (AksyonTV Zamboanga) (2011-present) *''CHUY'' (AksyonTV Cagayan De Oro) (2011-present) *''Gikan sa Bayan, Para sa Bayan'' (AksyonTV Davao) (2011-present) *''Gising Umagang Mindanao'' (AksyonTV Davao) (2011-present) *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' (AksyonTV Davao) (2011-present) *''Pambansang Espesyal'' (AksyonTV Cagayan De Oro) (2011-present) Previously broadcast 'Local Shows' 'Newscast' *''Aksyon JournalisMO'' (2011-2012) *''Balitaang Tapat'' (2011-2012) ¹also in TV5 'Documentaries and Public Affairs' *''Ako Mismo'' (2011) *''Anggulo'' (2011-2012) *''Insider'' (2012) *''Journo'' (2011–2012) *''Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along'' (2011-2012) *''Totoo TV'' (2011) *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' (2011-2013) *''Wanted'' (2011–2012) 'Radyo5 Programs' *''Andar ng mga Balita'' (2011-2012) *''Oplan Asenso'' (2011-2012) 'Entertainment' *''Video Incredible'' (2012) 'Movie Block' *''SineTanghali'' (2011-2013) 'Foreign Shows' 'Children's Programs' *''Barney & Friends'' (2011) *''Hi-5'' (2011-2012) 'Anime' *''InuYasha'' (2011) *''Laxi Exile'' (2011-2012) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2011-2012) 'Comedy' *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2011) 'Reality' *''American Idol'' (2011) *''MasterChef Australia'' (2011) 'Sports coverages' *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (2011) *''The Return of the Hurricane'' (Julaton vs. Alcanter) (2011) *''Davis Cup'' (2011) ¹also on AKTV and TV5 See also *TV5 *AksyonTV *List of Philippine television shows *News5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 External links *TV5 Official website *Interaksyon Official website *AksyonTV at Telebisyon.net *AksyonTV at Telebisyon.net